


little stories ft Michael Langdon

by drasangel



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, just little stories, one day you’re reading something good, the next who knows, with various plots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drasangel/pseuds/drasangel
Summary: A writing dictionary; list of prompts developed into stories featuring the canon muse, Michael Langdon. Each story won’t be the same, most of them AU’S; the benefit of the doubt will be there.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Original Character(s), Michael Langdon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	little stories ft Michael Langdon

_Prompt_ ; a plague haunts a town in the dark, preventing the visitors to go out at night for their safety. The meeting of an injured odd stranger, and an attempt to save their life changes someone’s life. They find out he isn’t who he claims to be. 

_  
I weep and say goodbye, my love,_

_And here it is,  
_ _Our final night alive,_

 _As the earth runs to the ground,  
_ _Oh girl, it’s you I lie with…_

_The sound of a groan in pain interrupted the gentle melody that left her lips. Cautiously, the gentle waltz of her steps followed behind. She had jumped on a fallen tree, remaining on top of it. There was nothing and yet everything to see in the heart of a forest named the valley of death; a reddish dust, animals that remained in the dark and the silence that could be felt heavier than a tree._

_That same sound was heard closer this time._ _She gave the surroundings another glance, catching the sight of the sun rays through the leaves. The sun was still watching over her, there was no reason to fear sounds. The night hadn't arrived yet, she was still safe._

 _With a brief breath, she whispered a quick praise to the sun._ **_Protect me with your light._**

 _She followed the sound and her answer was the sight of a young male, sitting on the ground with his back against one of the trees. He had his closed eyes at first glance. His forehead was ruined by a frown, how much in pain was he?_ _Maybe she could step away without being heard, and go home. Act like nothing of this has happened. Give a quick praise for her soul for what she was about to do, but there was only one hour left of light with enough luck, it would be at time to arrive home._

_She would go home._

_“If I could be the sun, I’d shame you for thinking of leaving a poor, wounded guy at its mercy.”_

_The sound of his voice; smooth as the petals of a flower surprised her. He opened eyes, revealing a blue matching the waves of the oceans. He looked like the sun with his long curls falling over his shoulders. Features that were blessed by glory. If Gods existed, certainly, he could easily be mistaken by one at a human’s imagination. Everyone had their own description of beauty, but he was his own. His fingertips were stained by a viscous black liquid. She saw him curling them into fists at his sides, hiding them from her sight._

_“I thought you were dead.”_

_He raised eyebrows at her bold words, like if didn’t believe her. And he didn’t. “No, you didn’t.”_

_It was the truth, but she still found herself mimicking his actions. Brows raised, arms folding over her chest. Time kept running out, the opportunities to make it alive and get into her warm bed were slowly slipping through her fingertips. Why was she wasting her time?_

_“You don’t know that.”_

_“Oh, but I do.”_

_“What happened to your leg?” She pointed at his left one._

_“I fell.” He implied like if it wouldn’t be the reason for his possible death. Not because of the wound itself, but the misfortune to remain in the forest and let the darkness take over. No one survived one night alone. No one survived the night. The grey, cold and rotting corpses of unfortunate people could tell the same if they spoke. She knew that if they could speak, the first thing people would ask them was_ **_what did you see before you died? What killed you?_ ** _No one knew, and nobody wanted to find out either. They called them_ **_the night plagues._**

 _She moved closer, tilting her head backwards to glance at the tree behind him. The only thing left to assume was that he was attempting to climb it._ **_Closer, he thought._ ** _He could reach out to touch her and she would easily fall, about to be taken by death. By him. The easier way to get them was to pretend to be one of them, but weaker. Nobody in that town would waste their time to help someone who was destined to die. The moment she said no, he would take her._

_Just come closer._

_“Is someone waiting for you at home?” He questioned, eyes narrowing to catch a better sight of her. He was sweating, the sun being at fault. Hers met his._

_“Will it hurt you to step?” She ignored his question, lowering to his level, offering one hand out to him. “We should leave right now if we want to make it. My place is on the other side of the river.”_

_( x )_

_He refused to touch her with his hands. She saw him attempting to hide the sight of his fingertips, but when leaning against her, with one arm around her shoulder to help himself balance his weight, it was nearly impossible not to see it. The thought he was touched by the plague made her move uncomfortably, but there was no reason to believe such a thing either. If so, he would’ve been dead. Was it just dirt? Why were his fingers stained in such a way?_

_He turned his head to look at her. Her thoughts were louder in the back of his head, he knew it was because of his fingers, but once they were alone and she, at his mercy, there would be no reason to explain himself._

_The tenue light about to fade, the door was closed behind her. There was a sigh of relief. Just at time. Inside their small place, the darkness wouldn’t reach them. Blind to the possibility maybe, just maybe she invited the darkness itself inside her home. Both of them took a breath, with their wet bodies and clothes sticking to their skin, shaking. The tree she usually helped herself to cross the river now was underwater, leaving them no option, but to cross it themselves. Despite the protests from the young male, she pulled him along. The water was way too cold that it gripped onto their bones._

_“The fire. We need to get warm as soon as possible.” She murmured through gritted teeth. He didn’t seem to enjoy it either, standing in the middle of the small room, fists at his sides. His body, despite shaking slightly, was still noticeable._

_She made an inner note about him disliking the cold._

_“Incredible idea. How didn’t I think of that before?”_

_Sarcasm in his voice that she didn’t catch onto._

_“Maybe because your brain is frozen, the Gods I know! I’m freezing!”_

_He ignored her. Moving closer, limping to what seemed to be the fireplace, he lowered to its level. It took him about five minutes for the fire to become alive. It would’ve taken him only five seconds if he chose to use his abilities and maybe if he didn’t want this to go the wrong way, he would have._

_“What do they call you like?” He knew that they had no names, but instead, everyone was known after flowers. When he didn’t hear any other noise, his head turned, glancing over his shoulder. There was a brief halt of his moves when noticing she had stripped down, about to reach out a large cloth off the chair. He had seen countless of bare bodies, yet never one alive. Never an alive woman. But for a second, he stared. Until she walked up to him. Unaware of his staring. He blinked. “Woman. What are you doing?”_

_She gave him a look, like if she didn’t know what he meant._ **_You do. You very well do, he growled._ **

_“I didn’t save your life just to die at my home. I need to be warm. We both do. I’d take them off if I were you too. Unless, you’re as ungrateful and choose to die under my roof.”_

_“I’d prefer to keep them on and die at my own terms.”_

_“As you desire. What would you like me to do with your body?”_

_The thought amused him. “Throw it in the river. Unless you’re that type of creep and eat them.”_

_She looked terrified at his words, truly, that nearly made him grin. “Definitely not! Are you suggesting I am one…” Her voice lowered which made him raise eyebrows. “Of_ **_them_ ** _.”_

_“You could have brought me here to have my soul at night, for all I know.” Such a look on her didn’t change, finding herself closer to the fire, now lying down with the cloth and fur wrapped up around herself. “But I doubt that a creature of the night would look like you.”_

_When he found himself lying down behind her, a noise of disapproval met him by her. “Take off those wet clothes or you’re not lying down!”_

**_I’m going to eat you in your dreams. He scowled._ ** _With a heavy sigh, making sure she heard him, his clothes were removed and dropped to the ground. She was right about one thing. He disliked the cold. His body was made for the warmth, he was one of the warmth despite being a creature of the night. And the fire burning just close to them seek him out. He knew that she wouldn’t get warm enough by herself, but why did he have to care? When her soul would be already claimed and stolen by him. Even so, he laid down behind her, close enough to have one arm wrapped up around her. Warm. He tried not to think of the sensation of her bare skin against him. Which despite being cold, the inevitable feeling of_ **_life_ ** _called him. It wasn’t a corpse he was holding in his arms as he often did and had all his life. It was a living being._

_And she smelled of the sweetest scent he had ever met._

_“No one calls me anything.” She answered his previous question. The loneliness in the tone of her voice, implied, could be easily read. “In so long. What do they call you like?”_

_“Michael.”_

_He saw her glancing over her shoulder for a moment. He had been staring at the skin of the curve of her neck._ **_Stop staring._**

_“Which flower is that? Doesn’t sound like one.”_

_Flower. The thought made him grin to himself. “Because it’s not. The mother of my mother chose it.” He attempted not to brush his fingers against her skin when moved closer, lying down his head against his own forearm. Her scent was intoxicating. What a shame the fact this would be her last night. At least, he would make sure to be gentle with her. Painless. A quick death. Just because of her kindness. She was_ **_lucky that it was him who would do it._ ** _“Tell me, what is the first flower you think of when your eyes close?”_

_She took her time to answer. He thought she might ignore him again, until saw her slightly moving against him to get more comfortable. He took a breath._

_“_ **_Lilium_ ** _.” A whisper._

_How fitting, he thought._

_“You shall be Lilium to me now.”_

_“Michael? Why do your fingers look like that?”_

_He didn’t answer. She fell asleep._

  
  


_( x )_

_There was one issue. One that perhaps, just perhaps it would become worse than he thought so. He fell asleep, with arms wrapped up around her. That same morning, when she woke up, the unfamiliar feeling of having a body against her shocked her. His grip was tight enough, like if he didn’t plan on letting go of her. Despite so, there was calmness upon his features. That frown she has seen more than once within such a short time was gone. Neither the sly smirk whenever he would remark a comment. He was beautiful. The type of beauty that allured one to want to reach out and run fingers along the skin of his face. To play with golden silky hair._

_Lips._

_When she slipped out of his grasp, she got dressed. Moving aside the clothes she wore last night, his dry clothes were set down by his side. He was now on his back. Still asleep. The fur over his waist, covering up his lower body. Another glance at his hands was given. The desire to reach out and touch his hands. Out of curiosity. She didn’t. Instead, he was woken up by the feeling of the herbal cream she made, fingers applying it around his ankle for the pain they assumed he would still feel. The one he had pretended to feel to allure someone back in the forest. He had leaned on his elbows, blinking his dreams away with a quiet noise._

_“This should make you feel better with enough time.”_

_His head tilted, reading her moves. She was careful and the touch of her fingers on his skin was gentle. Probably attempting not to harm him. He wanted to say something, but there was something else within his mind._ **_He fell asleep. He didn’t mean to. She wasn’t supposed to be alive. She shouldn’t be helping him._**

 _There was one issue.  
_ _He failed.  
_ _It became two issues throughout the week.  
_ _He befriended her._

  
  


_( x )_

  
  


_“Come closer.”_

_Her invitation made him raise eyebrows, being caught staring and following her little waltz around the place. To go and dance with her?_

_“I’m okay just here. I’m rather a watcher.”_

_She didn’t say anything else, just spinned around herself on tiptoes with a gentle sound of happiness leaving her lips._ **_That laugh, he thought. He wanted to dream about it._**

_“Ask me what I am thinking of.”_

_A sigh by him. Followed by thoughts. Wouldn’t you like to know what I am thinking of? You. “What are you thinking of?”_

_“The sky.” She whispered, closing eyes. That smile was given to anything and everything. Her slow steps led her to the other side of the room, even when there was no space or music, it was graceful to watch. “Accompanied by the light of stars. Loved by the moon. Oh, the moon. How beautiful do you believe it is at night when the sky allows her to be herself?”_

_Michael wanted to say that there was nothing beautiful in the dark of the night, but ghosts waiting for any unfortunate soul to claim it themselves. He was one of them. The night wasn’t made to be admired, but feared by any who couldn’t save themselves._

_“The moon doesn’t care about its own beauty. She must be repulsed by the blood she witnesses every single night.”_

_Like if it caught her attention, she stopped her moves. Turning to look at him. There was nothing over her features, but if paid enough attention, the hint of sadness lived within her eyes. Michael thought she would walk away, but was proved wrong by her approaching him. She gave his fingers a brief glance, and offered her own hand out to him._

_“Then, let’s give her a reason to smile. Just two people dancing in the chaos outside right now.”_

_Michael breathed out. How could she still look at life in such a way? How could she trust him after he almost harmed her?  
_ _She didn’t know that.  
_ _Just yet._

 _He stared at her. Long enough to attempt to intimidate her, but she didn’t move away and neither did her hand. Michael reached out, fingers wrapped up around her clothed forearm. Being careful not to brush her bare skin._ **_One single touch and you are dead, my sweet lilium. I am your poison._ ** _Standing before her, he brought her close against him. And he danced with her. All night along._

  
  


_( x )_

  
  


_He dreamt of her._

_The place was always the same. Back in the forest where they met. He had heard her ever since the moment she stepped through._

_He knew that she would be coming._

_In the good ones, when she moved closer to him, he would end up straddling her. With his hands around her neck. The single touch would poison her body; causing for eyes to be painted by a sickly reddish. The touch was enough to force her breathing to stop, but he would still squeeze. Quicker. Pleased at the feeling of being the one in control._

_The worst ones,_ _Michael would still straddle her, but she would no longer find herself looking at him with such a fear that made his bones feel cold._

 _She would smile at him. Bright._ _With such a bright breath of life._ _She would whisper his name._ _She would reach out to him._

_In the worst ones, he kissed her._

  
  


_( x )_

_She woke up with the feeling of the warmth of home gone. The cold gripped onto her bones ; but it was easily yet briefly forgotten as soon as she caught the sight of the moon. Bright as ever. Full upon the sky._

_Beautiful. Seen for the first time at night. She was right, the stars were the only ones that did her justice. Worthy of the moon itself._

_That was until the realization settled in. With a gasp, she sat up, gripping her own chest. Outside. The night. Tears burned within her eyes as the memories slowly began coming to her; her home in fire, Michael was nowhere to be found, she knew that it was better to die inside her home than outside in the cold, by anything else._

**_Something_ ** _dragged her here._ _Would it come back?_

 _The ice felt slippery under her bare skin and fingers, yet she still made the effort to stand up. Until the_ **_crack_ ** _sound of ice about to break filled the silence and panic made her its own._

_Breathe._

_Don’t move._

_But it was like the body had a mind on its own. It was fear. It was not knowing what had happened to Michael after he left. Would he come back and find still her home in flames? Believe she has died? Maybe she had by the time he did._

_The ice broke under her, she followed. A scream out of fear. Right at the moment when her body was about to sink in, something burnt at her arm, stopping her fall. The feeling was worse than anything she has ever felt before. It felt sickening, a feeling slowly breaking through her skin._

_Michael was hunching down, his chest rose and fell like if he has been running for hours. Fear written over his face._ _He has snatched out her arm as an instinct._ _The realization of his actions came when her eyes met his. Fear, relief and pain within them. Michael’s eyes widened at the sight of his fingers wrapped up around her arm, poisoning her body._

_He could let go of her body, and stop it. Would he let her die like that?_

_For a moment, Michael didn’t move. He saw the pleading, painful expression on her face._ **_Please._**

_She was lifted up, her body closer against his when she collapsed against him._

_“Lilium.”_ **_Please._ ** _“No. Stay. Please.”_

 _Those red eyes haunted his dreams, but the reality felt like it was him who was dying. She kept staring up at him, her head on his lap, his hands holding her face. There was no longer life to hold onto. Lifeless. The moment that her death felt under his fingers, he broke down._ _The sound of his pain slowly faded within the winds. Michael refused to let go of her body, but there was only one way for her soul to let go and so he sang under his breath. Just for the two of them._

_I weep and say goodbye, my love,_

_And here it is,_

_Our final night alive,  
_ _As the earth runs to the ground,_

_Oh girl, it’s you I lie with._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my mind was like “okay so, maybe i should start off with something happy. UNLESS —“ and yes. it turned out like this. 
> 
> as said before! this will be a list of prompts that give me inspiration as a way to encourage myself not to stop writing. 
> 
> and because I refuse to keep michael in the boring, short canon timeline they put him. 
> 
> annoy me!!!! annoy me with questions, bless me with your thoughts on this. It’d mean everything to know if you’ve liked it and if you’d like to keep reading more. 
> 
> goal is 30 prompts / stories!  
> and if anyone wonders,  
> song is as the world caves in by matt matelse.  
> and i don’t know if there’s a flower named michael but let’s pretend in this verse, there wasn’t.


End file.
